


Secrets

by PagingPaige



Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written partly as a prompt response for Innocent - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and partly as a response to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/996678">i want to share a secret with you</a> by Pesha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



Being with Vetis was easy. It was easier than anything else in the whole wide world, and she'd never been less curious about the world around her when she was at his side. She was only curious about _him_ , about what he was like when he was in his home, what he liked and didn't like, and how much fun they'd have exploring everywhere together. Ariel didn't think she'd mind being a mermaid if he was right there next to her, but she really liked being human with him. There was something about him that made her want to share every part of herself, but he always seemed like there was something between them that made him uncomfortable. Maybe, if she were a mermaid, he wouldn't be so uncomfortable.  
  
Regardless, she did everything she could do make him happy. She wore undergarments, used her utensils, and never _ever_ used his real name when they were outside of either of their rooms. Ariel could never be sure who was listening. She also learned not to trust what anyone else said because if they were anything like Mr Nasty, they might tell her something was okay when it really only made Vetis very uncomfortable. Her being naked always made him uncomfortable, but she couldn't understand why. She did, however, go out of her way to have some kind of clothing on whenever she could, but her favorite had to be lying around in one of his t-shirts. It smelled like him and it was big enough to cover all of the important bits of her, which seemed to be a happy compromise between the two of them.   
  
It wasn't completely out of the ordinary for her to end up half asleep on his bed when they spent time together because his talking always relaxed her. Ariel was prone to humming softly under her breath, just to be making some kind of music while he went on and on, telling her about the world and all of the things he'd experienced. She believed whole heartedly that it was the truth because she couldn't fathom him lying to her. They just didn't work that way. She wished he was lying down next to her, so that she could cuddle next to him. She liked that he was so warm against her skin and she always felt so safe when she managed to get his arms around her. It didn't happen often, but when it did? Ariel cherished every moment.   
  
She really did love him.   
  
Ariel felt his hand against her leg, warmer than her own touch felt against her skin, and sighed softly, pleased with the simple touch. It was an innocent one as far as she was concerned, and she knew she didn't need to be scared or worried when she was with him or when he was touching her. She _liked_ when he touched her, because it didn't happen often. Secrets were told more often, and that made her feel more special than anything else ever had before. He told her things he never told anyone else and she told him _everything_. She didn't want to hide anything from him and she didn't know of any reason to hide anything from him.   
  
Still half asleep, she nodded when he said he was going to move her closer and put her leg on his hip. Ariel trusted him with every part of her, so when he asked her to trust him a little more, she only hummed softly in reply. There was no _more_ when it came to how much she trusted him. She was about to open her eyes, wanting to see the smile on his face that he always tried to wear for her, but then he was kissing her and she was lost. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair. She kissed him back eagerly. Kissing was something she could do. She kissed her father and her sisters to show them that she loved them, but it was so much _different_ kissing Vetis. It was so much _better_. He was warm and she felt like he thought she was important. He sucked on her lips, one at a time, and that was an entirely new sensation, but she loved that it was Vetis doing it to her. When his tongue slipped between her lips, she didn't feel too much like a fish out of water. She just reveled in the taste of him.   
  
It never dawned on her that doing this, wanting him, would mean possibly losing him. She just felt like all the love she had for him was waiting to burst out from deep inside her. There were so many new ways her human body was reacting, from the tightness in her nipples to the warmth and wetness between her legs, and she didn't understand any of it. He seemed to know what all of it meant, but he also seemed hesitant to talk about it, but Ariel wasn't sure why. Apparently though, he was okay with doing something about it because she realized his fingers were so much higher now, teasing the hair that was between her legs. She didn't know what purpose the hair served, but with his fingers sliding through the red hair? She didn't care _why_ it was there because it felt so good.   
  
And then his fingers moved to another part of her human sex organ that made her moan involuntarily. She was so surprised by how good it felt that it was almost a good thing that he pulled back to make her promise that this was okay, that it wouldn't make things different. It was just a secret, and they shared secrets all the time. "I promise," she replied breathlessly, truly honest that she believed it would all be okay. She wasn't thinking about innocence or purity or corruption. She could hardly think about anything other than Vetis and how perfectly wonderful he felt touching her, kissing her, and the way he was pressed against her. Her hands slid along his back, her touch light, gentle and loving. She didn't really know how to touch him any other way and it was, at it's core, very innocent.   
  
They were kissing, but she heard his voice in her head.  
  
 _'I think I'm in love with you.'_  
  
It startled her, enough to make her pause, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the way his fingers and lips were making her feel. This was the _best_ feeling in the whole wide world, she was sure of it.   
  
_'I am in love with you and I think I will die if your light goes out because of that.'_  
  
Ariel gasped, and she wasn't sure if it was because of his admission or how it felt like she'd just peed all over him, but it felt so much _better_ than going to the bathroom. She held him tight and wrapped her leg instinctively around him, wanting to feel his warmth more than anything.   
  
"I love you, too," she told him eagerly, the moment she had regained the ability to speak. She clung to him, tears in her eyes. "I won't ever let my light go out. I'll always be bright for you. I promise." It was her turn to babble, but she didn't care. Ariel would give him everything he asked for and she never wanted to hurt him or kill him. She'd never forgive herself if he died because of her.   
  
It took a few long minutes before her breathing evened out and she could release her hold on him. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and smiled warmly at him. Whatever she needed to do to stay bright for him, she would do it. She'd sacrificed her voice to have legs, but she'd give up so much more for Vetis. "I don't ever want to lose you, Vetis. I'll do whatever it takes to stay bright for you. I'd do anything to make you happy."   
  
She pulled his shirt down over her thigh to cover where he'd been touching her so that she could be more decent the way he liked. She didn't understand the concept of innocence, or that she was innocent, but Ariel knew what he liked and what he didn't like. She would pay attention, she would learn, and she would make sure that she always shone brightly for him.


End file.
